Carbonaceous materials are important engineering materials used in diverse applications such as aircraft bodies, electrodes, heating elements, structural materials, rocket nozzles, metallurgical crucibles, pump shafts, furnace fixtures, sintering trays, inductions furnace susceptors, continuous casting dies, ingot molds, extrusion canisters and dies, heat exchangers, anodes, high temperature insulation (porous graphite), gas diffusers, aerospace structural materials, bearings, substrates in electronics industry, brazing and joining fixtures, diamond wheel molds, nozzles, glass molds etc. Although carbonaceous materials have properties which make them useful for the applications mentioned above, the resistance to oxidation is one property which has limited the use of these materials. Much effort is therefore underway to improve the resistance to oxidation of such materials.
Traditional methods of preventing oxidation of carbonaceous materials have involved the deposition of adherent and highly continuous layers of materials such as silicon carbide or metals such as aluminum. The deposit of such materials has normally been carried out by techniques such as vapor deposition (both PVD and CVD) or by electrochemical methods. Vapor deposition is an extremely slow and costly process and additionally may not be carried out for large parts such as electrodes. It is also known to plasma spray alumina/aluminium onto the sides of carbon anodes used as anodes for aluminium electrowinning, but this coating method is expensive. Other techniques such as electrochemical methods are limited in the type of materials that may be applied as coatings and size limitations again may be present. Sol-gel techniques are known for the application of coatings. However, it is well known that these techniques are not adequate for oxidation protection, because they produce extremely thin films, usually of the order of 1 micrometer thick, that are most often porous and have a tendency to delaminate especially under conditions of thermal expansion mismatch with the substrate.
Therefore, there is a need for developing a cost effective versatile method for coating carbonaceous materials with an adherent coating that will effectively prevent oxidation and the loss of the carbonaceous substrate because of rapid or slow burning.